wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XLV
Oni mieszkali w Moczydołach, a stary Maćko wznosił dla nich kasztel w Bogdańcu. Wznosił mozolnie, gdyż chciał, żeby odsady były z kamienia na wapno, a czatownia z cegły, o którą trudno było w okolicy. W pierwszym roku wykopał rowy, co przyszło dość łatwo, albowiem wzgórze, na którym miał stanąć kasztel, było niegdyś okopane, może za czasów jeszcze pogańskich, należało więc tylko oczyścić owe wądoły z drzew i z głogowych gąszczów, którymi zarosły, a następnie umocnić je i pogłębić należycie. Przy pogłębianiu dokopano się też obfitego źródła, które w niedługim czasie napełniło fosę tak, że musiał Maćko obmyślać ujście dla zbytku wody. Potem na wale wzniósł częstokół i począł zgromadzać budulec na ściany zameczku, bale dębowe tak grube, że trzech chłopów jednego objąć nie mogło, i modrzewiowe, nie gnijące ni pod glinianą polepą, ni pod przykryciem z darniny. Do wznoszenia tych ścian zabrał się pomimo stałej pomocy chłopów ze Zgorzelic i Moczydołów dopiero po roku, ale zabrał się tym gorliwiej dlatego, że przedtem jeszcze Ja–gienka powiła bliźnięta. Niebo otworzyło się wówczas przed starym rycerzem, miał już bowiem dla kogo pracować, zabiegać i wiedział, że ród Gradów nie zaginie, a Tępa Podkowa nieraz jeszcze ubroczy się we krwi nieprzyjacielskiej. Bliźniakom dano imiona: Maćko i Jaśko. "Chłopy – mówił stary – na schwał, tak że w całym Królestwie nie masz podobnych, a przecie jeszcze nie wieczór". I ukochał ich od razu wielką miłością, a za Jagienką świata nie widział. Kto mu ją w oczy sławił, ten wszystko mógł u niego uzyskać. Zazdroszczono jej jednak Zbyszkowi szczerze i sławiono ją nie tylko dla korzyści, gdyż istotnie jaśniała ona w okolicy niby kwiat najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich na łące. Przyniosła mężowi wielkie wiano, ale i więcej niż wiano, bo wielkie kochanie i urodę olśniewającą oczy ludzkie, i dworność, i dzielność taką, że niejeden rycerz mógłby się nią pochlubić. Nic to dla niej było w kilka dni po połogu do gospodarstwa wstać, a potem z mężem na łowy jechać albo konno z Moczydołów do Bogdańca rano skoczyć i przed południem do Jaśka i Maćka wrócić. Kochał ją tedy jak źrenicę oka mąż, kochał stary Maćko, kochała czeladź, dla której ludzkie miała serce, a w Krześni, gdy w niedzielę wchodziła do kościoła, witał ją szmer podziwu i uwielbienia. Dawniejszy jej zalotnik, groźny Cztan z Rogowa, żeniaty z córką kmiecą, który po mszy pijał w karczmie ze starym Wilkiem z Brzozowej, mawiał, podpiwszy, do niego: "Szczerbiliśmy się o nią nieraz z waszym synem i chcieliśmy ją brać, ale to tak właśnie było, jakby po miesiąc na niebie sięgać". Inni zaś głośno wyznawali, że takiej chybaby na dworze królewskim w Krakowie szukać. Bo obok bogactwa, urody i dworności czczono także niezmiernie jej czerstwość i siłę. I był o tym jeden głos, że "to dopiero niewiasta, co niedźwiedzia oszczepem w boru podeprze, a orzechów nie potrzebuje gryźć, jeno je na ławie ułoży i z nagła przysiędzie, to ci się wszystkie tak pokruszą, jakobyś je młyńskim kamieniem przycisnął". Tak to ją sławiono i w parafialnej Krześni, i po sąsiednich wsiach, a nawet w wojewódzkim Sieradzu. Jednakże, zazdroszcząc Zbyszkowi z Bogdańca, nie dziwiono się zbytecznie, że ją dostał, albowiem opromieniła i jego taka chwała wojenna, jakiej nikt w okolicy nie miał. Młodzi włodykowie i szlachta prawili sobie wzajem całe opowieści o Niemcach, których "nałuszczył" w bitwach pod wodzą Witolda i w pojedynkę, na udeptanej ziemi. Mówiono, że żaden mu się nigdy nie odjął, że w Malborgu dwunastu ich zbił z koni, między nimi brata mistrzowego Ulryka, wreszcie, że nawet z krakowskimi rycerzami mógł się potykać i że sam niezwyciężony Zawisza Czarny był mu życzliwym przyjacielem. Niektórzy nie chcieli tak nadzwyczajnym klechdaniom wierzyć, ale i ci jednak, gdy była mowa o tym, kogo by okolica wybrała, gdyby polskim rycerzom przyszło z obcymi iść w zawód, mówili: "Jużci, Zbyszka" – a potem dopiero włochatego Cztana z Rogowa i innych miejscowych osiłków, którym pod względem ćwiczenia rycerskiego daleko było do młodego dziedzica z Bogdańca. Wielka zamożność jednała mu na równi ze sławą szacunek ludzki. Bo że za Jagienką wziął Moczy doły i wielką majętność opatową, to nie była jego zasługa, ale on już przedtem miał Spy–chów wraz z ogromnymi skarbami zgromadzonymi przez Juranda, a prócz tego szeptali sobie ludzie, że samych łupów zdobytych i wziętych przez rycerzy z Bogdańca w zbrojach, koniach, szatach, klejnotach wstrzymałoby na trzy albo i cztery dobre wsie. Widziano więc w tym jakąś szczególną łaskę Bożą nad rodem Gradów herbu Tępa Podkowa, który do niedawna podupadły, tak że prócz pustego Bogdańca nic nie miał, wyrastał teraz nad wszystkie inne w okolicy. "Przecie w Bogdańcu ostało po pogorzeli jeno garbate domisko – mówili starzy ludzie – i samą majętność z braku rąk roboczych musieli krewnemu zastawić, a teraz kasztel wznoszą". I podziw był wielki, ale że towarzyszyło mu ogólne, instynktowne poczucie, że cały naród idzie także niepowstrzymanym pędem do jakiegoś niezmiernego dorobku i że z woli Bożej taki ma być właśnie porządek rzeczy, więc nie było w tym podziwie złej zawiści. Owszem, chełpiła się okolica i była dumna z tych rycerzy z Bogdańca. Byli oni jakby oczywistym dowodem, do czego może doprowadzić szlachcica krzepkie ramię w połączeniu z mężnym sercem i rycerską pożądliwością przygód. Niejeden też na ich widok uczuwał, że mu za ciasno w domowych pieleszach, w rodzimych granicach, i że o ścianę są we wrażej mocy wielkie bogactwa i obszerne ziemie, które można zdobyć z niezmierną dla siebie i dla Królestwa korzyścią. A ów nadmiar sił, który odczuwały rody, rozpierał całą społeczność, tak iż była jakby war, który musi z naczynia wykipieć. Mogli mądrzy panowie krakowscy i miłujący pokój król hamować te siły do czasu i odkładać wojnę z odwiecznym wrogiem na długie lata, ale żadna moc ludzka me mogła przytłumić ich całkowicie ani też powstrzymać tego pędu, którym idzie ku wielkości dusza powszechna. Krzyżacy 77